A Grand Day Out
by despicme95
Summary: Wallace and Gromit, A Grand Day Out wallaceandgromit./wik… inspired me to write this as I find Gru and Dr Nefario each a bit of an inventor with all their weapons and gadgets. Besides after watching Gru steal the moon I thought it would be nice if he took the girls to the moon one night. I think that a trip to the moon is a grand day out myself.
1. Chapter 1 What's The Moon Made Of?

DM A Grand Day Out

[This takes place between the first Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2]

It was the start of Half term and the girls had just broken uo from school. Gru looked at the big beautiful moonlit night sky outside from the window. He couldn't believe the three girls Margo, Edith and Agnes were his for good! Having told the girls all about his plan to steal the moon which had been unfortunately on the same as the girls' dance recital after Dr Nefario had called Miss Hattie to take them back to the orphanage.

Then a villain called Vector had kidnapped the girls and Gru came to their rescue. Not only that the moon had returned to its original size and zoomed back into outer space taking Vector with it.

One day when the girls were looking at the moon with Gru's big telescope, they couldn't agree on what the moon was really made of. ''Rock'' said Margo. ''Cheese'' said Edith. ''Chocolate chip cookies'' said Agnes. Gru heard the disagreement and said ''Look girls, remember dat I stole de moon dat night?''.

Margo, Edith and Agnes did. ''So why I see if Dr Nefario and I can get de rocket working again and we can go and visit de moon to see who was right?'' Gru asked. ''Um, sure'' Margo replied. ''Really, awesome!'' Edith said in unison. But Agnes being the youngest was a little unsure.

''I'll see if I can find each of you girls a spacesuit'' Gru added. Then went to see Dr Nefario who was down in the lab about the rocket he had used to steal the moon with recently. Much to his luck, Dr Nefario agreed to help him fix up the rocket for going to the moon again.

To make things even better, Gru also managed to find some suitable spacesuits for Margo, Edith and Agnes. That evening they were ready to take off. Gru made he had a few bits and pieces and weapons just in case. You never knew what could happen.

Gru quickly set the controls and before long they were shooting up, up and away heading towards the big blackness of outer space. When they landed on the moon, Gru and the girls all put on their spacesuits.

They walked slowly along the big rocky moon ground looking at lots of moon craters on the way. ''Look there you are'' Margo said suddenly ''I said it was made of rock!''. But Edith had found something else and so had Agnes.

''I found cheese!'' Edith shouted loudly. ''Chocolate chip cookies'' Agnes shouted desperately, causing Gru to come over and check himself. ''Each of you girls are right!'' he declared making Margo, Edith and Agnes confused.

''Most of de moon is made of rock like you said Margo'' Gru explained ''But de craters and rocks are made out either cheese or chocolate chip cookies!''. Neither of the girls could think what to say next.

'Ah dat reminds me!'' Gru said, ''I brought some cream crackers and some knifes with me. I also brought some cream cheese frosting ''.


	2. Chapter 2 Return of Vector!

They each had a go at trying the moon cheese on the crackers and tried tasting bits of moon cookie with the cream cheese frosting each.

Gru and the girls thought both of them were delicious! Just then something else caught their eye! There seemed to be what looked like a hamburger bar right there on the moon! It was too and it was full of aliens all shapes and sizes and colours for that matter.

One of them caught sight of Gru and came over towards him making him hold his breath with anxiety. It turned a sort of tap on his spacesuit and it began to blow up like a balloon!

Suddenly Gru was floating around up in mid-air! ''Freeze Ray!'' he said blasting the alien's head with the Freeze Ray. ''Quick! Let's help

Dad before he floats away!'' Margo ordered her two little sisters Edith and Agnes. The three sisters found some rope in one of the bag Gru had brought and then they thrusted it right at him.

Gru managed to grab hold of it before he floated any higher and his daughters pulled him down to safety. ''Oh thank you girls'' Gru said ''I was worried I was going to float away forever! Now den how about we try some fast space food?''.

''Yes please!'' the girls said in unison. Gru made sure he froze the heads of other aliens who tried to get in their way. The space food was not quite the same as it was back on earth, but Gru and the girls quite liked it.

Afterwards Gru said they should think about going home. As they made their way back towards the rocket, Gru thought he saw someone familiar walking close to them.

''Vector?'' he gasped. He wasn't too happy to see that guy again having seen him steal the Shrink Ray and kidnap the girls when they'd first met. Gru remembered Vector had been taken away by the moon when it returned to its rightful place in the sky and back to its original size.

''Help me back to earth please!'' Vector begged ''It's no fun being stuck up here and please don't freeze my head again''. ''''And why should I since you wouldn't give me de girls back?'' Gru demanded.

''Oh I won't bother you again'' Vector pleaded. ''I'm homesick up here''. ''Well den if you're sure'' Gru agreed. He helped Vector onto the ship. When they were back on planet earth, Gru and the girls dropped Vector off at his lair who thanked Gru and headed off quickly.

Vector's lair was quite a mess due to how long he's been stuck on the moon. He had some serious cleaning up to do!''. Back at the Gru residence.

Gru said ''Why don't we relax and watch a film? How about Wallace and Gromit, A Grand Day Out as they go to de moon like we did?''.

''Yeah!'' Agnes cheered. ''Oh, can we go back to the moon again one day?'' Margo asked hopefully. ''We'll see honey'' Gru said simply ''We'll see''.

The End


End file.
